emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 8038 (9th January 2018)
Plot Bob asks Laurel to meet later for a private chat. Rebecca has sorted Seb's passport ahead of the move to Australia although Chrissie is disappointed to learn Lachlan has set up a flat viewing tomorrow. Debbie receives a call from the police asking her and Charity to go to the police station. It isn't how Charity imagined spending her birthday. Bob puts his plan to win Brenda back into action and hands Bernice a small box to give to Brenda whilst she's getting her nails done at the salon. Victoria follows Rebecca into the café to apologises for allowing Robert to see Seb but insists Seb deserves the chance to see his dad. Once she's finished doing Brenda's nails, Bernice gives her the box. It contains a riddle. Chrissie meets with Lisa to talk about Lachlan and Belle potentially moving in together. She's surprised how relaxed Lisa is about the situation. Brenda and Bernice head to Connelton View, convinced Bob's clue is in the Jane Eyre book. Whilst getting the book down from the shelf, they spill red paint and glitter over themselves. The next clue points Brenda to the moors. At the police station, PC Swirling informs Charity and Debbie that Joe has withdrawn his statement so all they need to do now is apologise to him. Doug waits on the moors to point Brenda and Bernice in the right direction. Whilst retrieving the last clue, Brenda slips in the mud. Through gritted teeth, Debbie and Charity say sorry to Joe although Debbie tells him that whatever he throws at them, he'll never break them as they have each other - he just has some bloke he pays to be his mate. Doug leads Brenda to a clearing in the woods where Bob is waiting. Bob gets down on one knee and asks Brenda to marry him. Brenda is speechless. Bob explains how he's bought her an eternity ring as that's how long he wants to be with her. Brenda doesn't think Bob could afford a ring but Bob protests he can't afford to lose her. Brenda agrees to marry Bob. With Bob in mind, Laurel asks Chas about going from being friends with Paddy to something more. Lawrence surveys Home Farm. He recalls how he thought they'd be so happy here, commenting if he was the new owner, he'd demolish the place and start again. Robert suspects the Whites are up to something and informs Victoria he's hired a private investigator. Laurel is devastated when Doug informs her Bob has proposed to Brenda and she said yes. Laurel puts on a brave face and wishes Bob and Brenda every happiness. Cast Regular cast *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *Doug Potts - Duncan Preston *Rebecca White - Emily Head *Sebastian White - Lily Westmoreland (uncredited) *Chrissie White - Louise Marwood *Lawrence White - John Bowe *Lachlan White - Thomas Atkinson *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *Victoria Barton - Isabel Hodgins *Charity Dingle - Emma Atkins *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Sarah Sugden - Katie Hill *Jack Sugden - Seth Ball (uncredited) *Bernice Blackstock - Samantha Giles *Brenda Walker - Lesley Dunlop *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Belle Dingle - Eden Taylor-Draper *Joe Tate - Ned Porteous *Noah Dingle - Jack Downham Guest cast *PC Swirling - Andy Moore Locations *Café Main Street - Interior *The Woolpack - Bar, backroom and exterior *Pear Tree Cottage - Beauty & Bernice salon *David's Shop - Shop floor *Connelton View - Downstairs rooms *Hotten Police Station - Reception and interview room *Moors *Home Farm - Dining room and living room *Keepers Cottage - Living room *Main Street Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Robert suspects the Whites are hiding something from him, and hires a private investigator to help him find out what; Bob sets a challenge for Brenda, who must follow a trail of clues – but his plan does not work out as he hoped; and one of the villagers has cause to feel smug. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 7,500,000 (15th place). Memorable Dialogue Debbie Dingle: "No matter what you throw at us, you're never gonna break us. Because we've got each other. You, you've got some bloke you paid to be your mate." Charity Dingle: "Yeah, just like daddy." --- Bob Hope: "You are the best thing that's ever happened to me. And like a fool, I threw it all away, and I'm so sorry. The last time we were here, you took my hand and you asked me to commit myself to you, body and soul. And I broke the promises that I made. And I've made you unhappy. I'm so sorry. I want to spend the rest of our lives showing you how much I love you. So please Brenda, marry me." Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2018 episodes